Falling
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Sequel to To Save A Life. After Mordecai saves Bensons life, he finds himself falling in love with him. Mordeson. A bit sexual. You have been warned. Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Falling**

**A/N This story kinda goes off the tracks a bit from the middle to the end. It's REALLY out of character, so don't read it if you hate that in a story. Also, it's a bit sexual, hence the rating, so leave if you hate that kind of stuff :P**

**Oh and thanks RegularFan101 for helping me out with this chapter! :) **

It had been two weeks since Mordecai had saved Bensons life, and the gumball machine hadn't been the same. Every time he saw the blue jay, his heart would quicken and when Mordecai smiled at him, Benson just felt like dying on the spot from the blush that rose on his cheeks.

He had already come to terms with his emotions after finishing his paperwork and having time to think. He heard a laugh from the window outside and walked over, to see Mordecai and Rigby playing football. Instead of going outside and yelling at them, he stood patiently, watching them - scratch that - watching _Mordecai_, as he thought about what happened two weeks ago.

"Benson."

A deep voice cut through the mans thoughts and he turned sharply, confused for a few seconds until his eyes fell upon the wiser male in the doorway, a stack of paperwork in his hands.

The male in the doorway skipped through the doorway and to the desk, not taking his eyes off his boss, who was walking over to see what the man had put on his desk.

"Mr Maellard wanted me to give you this. It's more paperwork he wants you to file for the park employees."

Benson looked up, momentarily surprised at his answer, as if he had just read his thoughts.

"Thanks Skip." He said, once the mans words had processed in his mind. He nodded absentmindedly, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Noticing the sudden change in expression, Skips lips twisted. "You ok Benson?"

"Huh?" The mans head jerked up, his eyes unfocused as the thoughts drifted away once again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Skips."

Skips easily found the lie tracing the younger mans words, but he decided not to pick it out as he watched his boss with curious eyes, choosing to try to find another hint as to where his mind was at.

Bensons eyes found their way back to the paper on the top of the pile, not reading anything in particular. Skips, seeing that this was the end of their conversation, turned.

"Oh, and he wants them done by tomorrow morning." Skips added, skipping back to the door.

"Yeah, ok." Benson lifted his head to glance at the man, but only for a second as he looked back down at the paper. "Thanks Skips."

Once again, the older man could tell his boss was lying and once again, chose not to say a word. He did pause at the doorway though, hoping Benson would say something about his strange behavior. But when silence was his only answer, he let go of the doorway and skipped the rest of the way out the doorway and down the stairs.

Bensons mind fell back to reality and he raised his head again, to look at the doorway. His mind slowly took in what had happened and he sighed, cursing himself for his actions in front of his avid employee. He had no choice but to sit down, pull up the papers and sign them. Edging his way round the desk, he melted in the seat with a heavy sigh, his eyes landing on the large stack of papers. He picked up a pen, and shifted his chair forward to reach forward and take the first piece of paper from the pile. He set it down in front of him, and set the pen on the paper, pushing the thoughts from his mind as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Half an hour came quickly but he had only gotten through a quarter of the pile. He was tired, his eyelids dropping every few seconds, his mind clinging on to the last string of reality before his eyelids gave in and shut tight, trapping him in a deep sleep.

* * *

A loud knock sounded through the wood of his door, making him jerk awake. "Wha-?" He mumbled out, rubbing his eyes, blinking twice. He cleared his throat as his eyes darted to the papers on his desk, the ink he had unconsciously dragged across the paper, making a jagged black line on the clean, white sheet. Cursing to himself, he hid it with the pile, his eyes flickering to the clock for a moment before resting on the door.

"Come in." He said, and the knob twisted and the door opened, revealing a tall, lanky figure to be standing in the doorway.

Once the light spilled through the room and he took a few more steps into the office, the door shutting behind him, Benson got a better look at who it was and who it was, made the mans heart almost stop.

Mordecai approached the desk slowly, as if with caution.

"Yes, what is it?" Benson asked, his voice on the brink of breaking.

The blue jay hesitated. His eyes flickered to the mans face for a few seconds, then dropped to his hands.

"I, um...I need to um...talk to you." He said slowly. The pace in words made Bensons heart race even more and he shifted in his seat.

"Ta-take a seat, Mordecai." He motioned to the chair across from his desk.

The blue jay did as he was offered, folding his hands in his lap. He looked more nervous than the older man had ever seen him.

"So...what did you come in here for, exactly?"

Mordecai reached up and held the back of his neck, and Benson could see he was shaking slightly. "I...um...I was just...um..." He looked up at Benson and his eyes caught the older mans, making his gaze divert downward, on the carpet. "I was wondering...if we could...um...talk about...what happened...2 weeks ago?"

Bensons heart began to slam against his chest. "What's there to talk about?" He was surprised he could find his voice.

"Um... I...uh..."

"Yes?"

"If...uh..."

"Mordecai, just spit it out already!"

Mordecai didn't know what to do next, so he just sat still, his mind running. Then he saw Benson cock an eyebrow at him.

"I'm waiting..."

He knew Benson was getting impatient and it showed on his face. After a few moments of silence, Mordecai cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He didn't know how to word it. Looking up at his boss, he swallowed, took a deep breath, and stood up. Benson watched him walk to him then, without warning, Mordecai took his shoulders and kissed him. The shock ran through Benson quickly. He pushed Mordecai away, the blue jay left to stare at him.

"Mordecai, what are you doing?!" He asked, surprised, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I-I..." Mordecai didn't know what he was doing. The words wouldn't form in his throat. "Since I saved you, I...I realized that you mean so much more to me than anything..." Benson stared at him, too numb to speak. The rush of words left Mordecai breathless for a few seconds. He felt sick, his heart racing as he took another breath. Taking a shaking step forward, he looked Benson deep in his eyes. "I care about you Benson, a lot. I didn't want to lose you like that." Tears formed in his eyes, and began to stream down his cheeks. He suddenly broke the gaze and laughed at himself then sniffed, looking at the ceiling. "God, I must sound like such an idiot! I can't..." He laughed. "I just said that to my boss! My fricken boss!" He laughed again.

"Mordecai." Benson said, finding his voice. He stood, but Mordecai was unaware of this. Benson went up to him and while he was laughing, he went up on tiptoe, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. He fell back on his heels. Mordecai looked at him, his hand slowly falling to his side.

"Since you saved me, I've began to realize you mean so much more to me than what I thought. You're so different to any of the other employees; you care about me, you respect me, and you love me for who I am, which is something I thought would never happen. I was an idiot for trying to commit suicide. If I jumped-"

"I don't know what I would've done without you." Mordecai finished softly. Benson looked up at him. Mordecai smiled shyly. Benson went on tiptoes, cupped his face and kissed him gently. Mordecai rested a hand on his cheek then let it trail down his neck and to his waist, pulling him closer. Bensons hands wrapped around his neck. Mordecai deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. They backed into the desk, but they didn't break the kiss. Benson sat on the desk, pulling Mordecai on top of him.

Benson let go of Mordecai's neck. "Wait."

"What?" Mordecai's cheeks were flushed.

"I...I don't think we should be doing this."

Mordecai slid off him, planting his feet in the ground. "What? Why not? It's perfectly fine-"

"No, it's not, Mordecai." Benson said as he got off the desk. He stood in front of him, his face red. "This isn't appropriate to have this kind of relationship in the workplace. Imagine what Mr Maellard would say."

Mordecai smirked. "He wouldn't know, would he?" He stepped forward again.

"Mordec-" Benson started, but was cut off with Mordecai's lips on his again. As much as he wanted to get back on the desk, he fought against it and pushed Mordecai away. "No. We can't."

"But-"

"No." Benson said firmly.

Mordecai looked down, saddened. Benson sighed. "Mordecai, I'm sorry, ok? Honestly, I want this relationship to happen as much as you do, but we can't. It'll cost us our jobs if Mr Maellard finds out."

Mordecai looked back up. He understood. "Ok."

Benson felt guilty. He stepped up to him and pulled him in a hug. "Sorry, Mordecai." He said.

Mordecai sighed. "It's ok."

They parted with sad smiles on both their faces. Bensons eyes flickered to the paperwork strewn onto the desk, thanks to their hot make-out. He groaned. "Dammit. I've gotta get this finished by tomorrow morning."

Mordecai followed his gaze. "I could help you with it."

"Really?" Benson looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah. We'll do half each. You just tell me what I have to write." Mordecai stepped up and grabbed a pen.

Benson smiled and told him. Mordecai nodded.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said, grabbing his pile. He held it to his chest. He turned to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah." Benson said. Mordecai walked to the door and went to grasp the door knob. He opened the door, stepped out, then shut it behind him with a soft click.

**Sorry if I scarred anyone's minds hehe :P**


End file.
